Awakening to a Dream
by JokersKurse
Summary: It's been two years since Ultimicia, the group has moved on, but a new threat has arisen. An ancient cult tends to destroy the Sorceress and her Knight in fear that they will reawaken an evil that has been concealed for centuries. Rated M for lang, alch.
1. Prologue

The room was dark, save for the dim light that was emitted by the various torches that burned idly next to the walls. dozens of cloaked figures walked proudly into the room, their faces obscured by the hoods that covered them. None of them seemed fazed by the cold draft that chilled the air around them. In unison the figures all sat in a row of stone chairs that sat behind them and watched as another cloaked figure walked to the front of them and stood on a small stage. Except for the crackling of the flames on the torches, the room was silent.

"Brothers and sisters," called the figure in a deep voice, "we gather once again today to discuss a violation to everything that is just in our world."

They were still silent.

He continued, "Four hundred and fifty-three years ago, walked a powerful sorceress named Ceilia Rein. As you all know, she was the first Sorceress to have a 'Knight'." He paused, "Eventually she fell in love with this man, and he to her. Together they journeyed to the heart of the great forest north of Eshtar, seeking what, we do not know. What we do know is that because of this 'relationship' something older than time itself was released from that forest, and it wreaked havoc on this planet, and that they used that power to summon great beasts from the heavens."

There were a few whispers among the crowd.

"I call you here today because this is bound to happen again." He shouted "For the second time in four hundred years, a Sorceress has fallen in love with her knight."

The crowd started getting restless.

He pressed a button and their pictures appeared on the wall, via a projector. "These two are known as Squall Leonhart, and Rinoa Heartili. These two must be stopped before they can summon the beasts like Ceilia and her Knight did so many years ago. Whos with me? Who wants to see them destroyed before they can wreap hell over our glorious planet?!" He yelled.

The room erupted in cheers and shouts.

"Then let it be done."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Peace at the Beach

Squall slammed the door of his jet black truck as he got in, as a display of disapproval for their plans for the day. Beside him in the passenger seat sat Rinoa who had a smile on her face, despite Squalls dissaproval. In fact she was excited about the night ahead of them.

"Your sure that you want to do this?" Asked Squall.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Rinoa replied.

Squall looked at her, "Well, you know that Zell planned this party himself right?"

"Yeah, and?" She asked.

"And, you know that Zell is an idiot and he's probably going to get busted tonight." He replied.

She leaned over and kissed his lips and stared him in the eyes. "You worry too much."

He started the truck and pulled out of Garden. He decided not to talk anymore about the party, she would just beat any of the arguments he had anyways, and besides he really did need to unwind. What would a couple of beers hurt anyways?

About a half an hour later they were on the beach, Zell and the others had already beaten them there and were cooking hot dogs on the grill that Irvine brought, Zell looked at it expectantly. When they pulled in and were getting out they were greeted by Selphie, who was hyper as ever. She ran over and hugged Rinoa as she was getting out.

"I was afraid that you weren't going to make it, Rinny!" Exclaimed Selphie.

Rinoa giggled, "Yeah I had to talk Mr. Muscles into coming, he's too uptight."

Squall sighed loud enough for Rinoa to hear.

"So did Zell get the stuff?" Asked Rinoa.

Selphie grabbed Rinoa by the arm and pulled her over to Zells car. She led her to the trunk which was opened, revealinga trunkload of alcohol. There was at least two cases of Beer, Wine Coolers, a bottle of Whiskey and a bottle of Vodka.

"When do we start?" Asked Rinoa.

"Zell and Irvy want to wait until they get the bonfire started, which should be a little before dark." Replied Selphie

"Two hours then?"

"You bet."

Squall walked over to the grill and stood with Irvine and Zell, they both greeted him as he approached.

"Glad to see you made it Squall, didn't think that this was your kind of thing." Said Irvine.

Squall shrugged, "Rin talked me into it."

"I see." replied Irvine, "So, how are you two doing?"

"Good I suppose." He paused. "Irvine theres something that I need to talk to you about."

Irvine eyed him, "What is it?"

"Can we talk in private?" He asked, looking at Zell, who didn't notice anyway because he was to transfixed on the hotdogs to care.

"Sure." Irvine replied.

They walked down the beach a few feet until they were far enough away from the others so that they couldn't hear them.

"So whats up Squall?" Asked Irvine.

Squall reached into the cargo pocket on his jeans and removed a small black box.

Irvine smiled, "Is that what I think it is?"

Squall opened it.

"It is." Replied Irvine as he looked at the golden engagement ring inside. "When are you going to ask her?"

Squall slipped the box back into his pocket. "I don't know yet."

"Nervous?" Asked the cowboy.

Squall rubbed his head. "Honestly, yes I am."

"Even the great Leonhart gets nervous." Laughed Irvine.

"Damn it man, this is serious!" Exclaimed Squall.

Irvine raised his hands in a 'no offense' gesture. "I'm only kidding around. Look just do it when the time is right."

"Whens that?" asked Squall.

"You'll know, I'm sure." replied Irvine "I better get back to the grill before everything gets burnt."

"Irvine," Squall called, "This conversation never happend."

"Lips are sealed."

Squall was walking back up to the grill when Quistis pulled in. She got out of her car and joined Rinoa and Selphie by the waterfront.

"Hey girls!" Greeted Quistis.

"Hey." Replied Rinoa and Selphie.

"So whats the plan?" Asked Quistis.

"We drink at dusk." Said Rinoa.

"Ah," replied Quistis.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Party Time

Zell walked over to the pile of wood that they had gathered for the bonfire, carefully he struck a match and tossed it onto the kerosene soaked wood, it caught fire instantly.

"Party time!" Yelled Zell.

Irvine reached into the trunk and took out the bottle of whiskey, as Selphie was walking over he took her by the arm.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Whats the big dea..." She saw the full bottle. "Oh"

Together they walked over to the fire and took seats in the sand, and started on the bottle. Zell made his way over to the car and grabbed one of the cases of beer as well as the winecoolers, while Quistis carried the bottle of Vodka. Upon coming to the fire, Zell opened one of the cases and tossed a Beer to Squall who caught it effortlessley.

"Cheers!" Said Zell as he opened the can and began to drink furiously.

Squall looked over at Rinoa who had already opened her Wine Cooler and was already starting to drink with Quistis.

"What the hell." Said Squall as he cracked open the beer can and took a drink.

If Squall had been afraid of getting caught, he'd long forgotten it after his fifth beer or so, as had everyone else, now all they were worried about was keeping the music up loud enough for everybody at the party could hear. Squall looked at the group. Zell was passed out on the sand and was drooling, a half eaten hotdog rested in his hand, Quistis was only a few feet from him passed out as well. Irvine and Selphie were whispering and giggling by the fire, and Rinoa was sitting by the waterfront, a wine cooler rested in her hand.

Squall stood up and made his way over to her, she turned as he approached and then smiled as he sat down, she snuggled up to him as he did, and he wrapped his arms around her. She put her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat, it's rythmic thumping was soothing and made her relax and the scent of his cologne was mezmerizing. She felt safe in his arms and she never wanted him to let go.

"Squall." She whispered. "Do you love me?"

"Yes I do." He replied.

"Do you want children?" She asked.

The question caught him off guard. "Well, uh yeah, I guess, someday."

"Me too." She whispered, and then she passed out.

Squall layed down carefully, so he wouldn't wake her. He put his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as possible, and together they slept under the moon on the cool beach.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - The Dreamer Returns

Seifer walked painfully up to the stairs of Balamb Garden, his face obscurred by a white hood, the last thing he needed was to be identified and sent to prison. Seifer walked over to the receptionist, the same one that had been working at Garden since it's start.

"Hi," said Seifer, "I'm visiting from Deling, I'm here to see my cousin Rinoa Heartilli, could you tell me where her room is?"

"Sure." Said the old man. "She's currently residing with Squall Leonhart in suite 12, just take the elevator in the dormitory area, can't miss it."

"Thank you." Replied Seifer as he began his walk to the dormitories, people were too trusting nowadays. Without wasting time Seifer made his way to the suite. He looked around, nobody was near. He tried the door, locked as expected, carefully he inserted a small card into the keypad. The door clicked open and he walked in, he closed it as silently as possible and made his way into the living room. He didn't bother searching for Squall and Rinoa in the house, he knew that they were gone, he'd made an effort to look for their car in the garage first. Instead he walked into the bathroom and took off his clothes, doing so proved to be more painful than he'd thought it would be.

Once he had the clothes off he examined them thouroghly, a large red blood stainsoaked through his blue vest and had left a large stain on the leftside of his jacket, his pants were also covred in blood, how the hell did he get away with walking in that he wondered. He stepped into the shower and turned the knob, cold water hit his body and made him jump, the simple action nearly made him scream in pain, however he relaxed as the water heated up. He was careful in washing the blood from his wounds. After he cleaned the majority of blood away he got out of the shower and looked in the mirror, the cut on his side looked worse than he expected, the smaller cuts didn't look to great either.

He opened the medicine cabinet and found some gauze, he removed it from its place on the shelf, as well as a bottle of rubbing alcohol and closed the mirror door. He took a breath and poured the Alcohol in the long cut. "Son of a bitch!" he howled.

Once the burning sensation went away he wrapped the wounds in the Gauze and taped it off. Seifer took a cigarette out of his bloody pants and lit it. Naked, he walked into Squall and Rinoa's bedroom, he could tell right away that Rinoa had done most of the decorating in the room. A bright blue comforter covered the bed and a few stuffed animals sat on shelves. He opened the closet and looked inside. Many of Rinoa's clothes hung on the hangers, including a very sexy piece of lingerie, he tossed the image from his mind and kept going until he found Squalls clothes. After sifting through quite a few different items he settled for a pair of Khaki pants and a blue t-shirt, he even took the time to steal a pair of Squalls boxers and socks. He put them all on and went back into the bathroom. He may have been a criminal and a traitor but he did have respect for a household, he took his dirty clothes and tossed them in the washing machine and began to wash them.

He made his way into the kitchen and helped himself to the contents of the fridge, a can of soda and a ham sandwich did the trick, and he sat down to eat, he couldn't wait to see them again, boy did he have a suprise for them. He checked his gunblade, he was only missing one shell, hopefully the ones he had would be enough.


End file.
